If The Fire Was Clan Born
by TobyTyTy101
Summary: What happens if Firestar is clan born? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any warriors characters. All the credit for my imagination goes to Erin Hunter.

**A/N: This story is about Firestar if he was clan born. This is a little short chapter but more to come. Sorry if later in the story the setting is screwed up, I haven't read these stories in ages. Enjoy**

"But Brokenstar," a voice said to the shadow standing in the middle of the circle. The moon was just starting to rise. "After the attack today, I'm sure that they'll be expecting-"

"SILENCE!" Brokenstar yowled. "We go now! At nightfall! When everyone is tired and still grieving for that- what was it? Firepelt. Yes. I will not tolerate defeat. Once is bad enough! We will show no mercy! Only vengeance!" With that, the shadow that was called Brokenstar dashed toward the foul, smelly thing named the Thunderpath. His companions reluctantly followed him.

Meanwhile, in the general place the shadow and his followers were heading, a certain kit opened his eyes.

He was a ginger- red colour and had emerald green eyes. He took in his surroundings. He saw a gray kit playing with his mother. His own ginger haired mother was asleep. Then, his eyes wandered to a small, scrawny, black kit with a white tipped tail. He was sleeping next his tabby brown brother, who was dabbing his paw at a pale ginger she kit. The she kit ignored him and walked toward the ginger tom.

The dark ginger kit remembered that he saw all of these cats last night in the nursery when the moon was high. They were all sleeping, but he could feel tension coming from the mothers. The ginger tom kit suddenly remembered that even though it was night, he could see a pair of green eyes staring at him. It must be that she kit, being that she was the only kit besides him that had green eyes.

The she kit stopped and laid down next to him. She was slightly bigger, a couple moons older, maybe. The she kit said, "Hi, I'm Sandkit. I like to play. I also love the colour of your fur and your eyes. They go well together." The tom kit stared at Sandkit for a while, then his eyes wandered to the brown tabby. His eyes were wide with shock and jealousy. "Oh, that's Dustkit, my friend," Sandkit said, noting the tom kits glance.

The tom kit noticed that Dustkit walked over to Sandkit. "Hey Dustkit," the she kit said. "Say hi to the cute kit." Dustkit responded by spitting scornfully at the dark ginger kit. The kit started to cry. Sandkit looked shocked and licked the kits face in an attempt to calm him down.

Dustkit smirked until his mother yowled, "Dustkit! You come here this instant!" The tabby kit looked down, his tail drooping, and walked over to his mother.

"It's okay, little kit. Dustkit is a little meanie. I'm not mean like him," Sandkit said. The kit didn't respond. He was still sobbing and gasping for air. Sandkit resumed her licking. Finally the kit calmed down and fell asleep.

Suddenly, the kit woke up to a yowling. His eyes flew open. He saw a silver tabby tom that did not smell like any of the cats he knew. He saw the tom walk slowly toward a small kit who was backed up against the wall of the nursery. It took him only two heartbeats to realise that the kit was Sandkit. He growled deep in his throat and jumped at the tom.

The silver tabby was taken by surprise. The kit bit on his neck and didn't let go. Yet the tabby rolled over, crushing the kit. The dark ginger kit cried in pain, but he skidded back, then leaped again at the tom, clawing at his face. The larger cat fought back. Finally, after what seemed like a couple moons, the tabby threw him onto the ground. The kit yowled, but before he could get up, he felt dizzy and fell into unconsciousness.

Sandkit stared in disbelief. The tiny kit saved her, yet he might have died. He lay there, eyes closed, with blood on the ground around him. The cat with a yucky smell was gone, as the other smelly cats. Sandkit rushed to the small kit and began licking his scratches. He turned to her mother, Brindleface, and said, "Momma!" The queen woke up and stared at disbelief at the kit covered in blood and unconscious.

"Oh my goodness. Poor little scrap. Gingerheart will be sad," Brindleface said. Sandkit knew that the brave, tiny kits mother was Gingerheart. The father was Firepelt, who died attacking the yucky cats. Brindleface looked around and continued, "Where is Gingerheart? What happened Sandkit?"

Sandkit put her head on top of Firekits head. She started to cry, which roused up the other queens. "I woke in the middle of the night to a yowling. I looked outside to see what was going on and I saw a long haired tom with a weird looking tail and a yucky smell stand over Gingerheart. She was bleeding a lot," the she kit sobbed.

Brindleface rushed outside. Fuzzyheart, Ravenkit and Dustkits mother, turned to Willowpelt, Graykits mother. "Brokenstar broke into our camp. Right after nightfall. I have to admire his timing and courage," Fuzzyheart turned to Sandkit. "Go on."

Sandkit took a deep breath. She was on the verge of passing out. "Then a silver cat came in. He smelled like Broken- whatsisname. He cornered me against the wall. The little kit flew out of nowhere and attacked the silver tom. But the silver tom threw him against the ground. The yucky cats left. The kit was so brave!" Sandkit let out a final wail and fell into unconsciousness next to the tiny kit just as Brindleface came in. She was panting and had tears in her eyes. She looked sympathetically at the two ginger kits lying next to each other.

"Gingerheart is dead."

**A/N: I hope it wasn't short. I'm gonna update soon! I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any warriors characters. All the credit for my imagination goes to Erin Hunter.

**A/N: Here I am with another chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy this story and I thank the first three who actually reviewed this, I appreciate this. So here it is. Enjoy!**

When Sandkit woke up a day later, she noticed she was with her mother. Her mother looked at her sympathetically. Sandkit looked around wildly. "Where's the little kit and his mother?"

Brindleface flinched as if Sandkit struck her. "The little kit is in the medicine cats den. His mother is… dead." Sandkit jumped up and stared in disbelief at her mother.

"His mother is dead?" Brindleface nodded solemnly. "But is the tiny kit sad?" Sandkit was waiting for an answer. She was crying now.

Brindleface sighed. "Sandkit, the little kit didn't wake up yet. Sandkit only nodded. She looked at Dustkits sleeping form. Sandkit turned to her mother, who stared in surprise to what her kit said next.

"Can I play with Dustkit? Pretty-please? Pretty-pretty-pretty-please?" Brindleface smiled. Her kit was crying and now instantly energetic. How strange. She nodded. She figured Sandkit was trying to get her mind off the tragedy of the kit and his mum.

Sandkit rushed over to Dustkit and dabbed him with her paw. "Wake up you big lazy oaf!" Dustkit groaned and just rolled over. Sandkit suddenly had an idea. "Dustkit! We're being attacked!"

Dustkit leapt up and had a look of absolute horror and terror on his face. "Wha-wh-wh-wha-what?" Dustkit sputtered. Sandkit rolled over on the floor and started to laugh. "What?! That was not funny!"

Sandkit gasped for air as she pointed her tail at Dustkit. "You! You should've seen your face! Ah-ha-ha!" Her laugh was turned into a screech as Dustkit let out a playful hiss and leaped on her. The two kits tumbled out of the nursery.

When finally Dustkit pinned her down, Sandkit heaved him off of her. They started to talk, and the conversation grew closer and closer to the little dark ginger kit. Something about him made Dustkit ticked off. Dustkit knew if he said something bad about the kit, their friendship would be jeopardised.

Dustkit chose his words carefully."The kit. He's in the medicine cats' den, right?" Sandkit nodded. "That means we get to spend more time together, right?" As soon as he said it, Dustkit cringed. He blew it!

Sandkit either noticed his flinch, or his words, because her voice suddenly rose to a shout. "You don't care about him, do you?! You only care about our friendship! You! You're-you're-you're-you're a freak!"

Ignoring the stares of the warriors and apprentices, she stormed into the nursery. She threw herself into her mothers side and sobbed. Brindleface had no need to ask what had happened. She heard the whole thing. "It's okay, my sweet kit. It's alright." Sandkit looked up.

"Can I see the little kit?" Brindleface sighed.

"I guess there's no stopping you. You can go. And," she said as Sandkit turned to leave. The she kit turned back. "We have to pick a name for him. All of us in the nursery agreed on Firekit, how 'bout you?"

Sandkit looked thoughtful. "I like Firekit. His pelt looked like fire. He also has a lot of courage," Sandkit finished.

Brindleface nodded. "That's great! Do you think he'll like it?"

"Of course, Mum. It's a name. Do you think I complained when I found out my name was Sandkit? Geez, Mum." Brindleface shook her head in amusement.

"Do you know where the medicine den is?" Brindleface asked. Sandkit nodded, then dashed out, spitting at a still shocked Dustkit on the way. Sandkit dashed off toward the medicine den.

While she ran, she remembered when she first saw Firekit.

Flashback

_"Sandkit, do you want to see the new kit?" Sandkit was outside playing with Dustkit. _

_"Coming, Mum! Come on Dustkit, lets see the new kit," Sandkit said. Dustkit reluctantly followed. The she kit bounded into the nursery. She stood by her mother as she saw a ginger furred queen lick the kits head. The kit turned, eyes closed, toward Sandkit and Dustkit. He snuggled back into his mothers chest…_

Sandkits thoughts ended as she fell and cried out in pain.

**A/N: It was a little short, but I still hope you like it. I appreciate you guys for reading this story. I will update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any warriors characters. All the credit for my imagination goes to Erin Hunter.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little experiment that I did not too long ago. I hope you enjoy. **

The pain. Oh, the pain. It didn't just hurt. It was like fire. Blazing, hot fire burning up her heart. Just thinking about him made her heart ache. Sandkit tried to get up, but she fell back down. It was just too much. Too much. The medicine den. It was right there. Yet she couldn't get up. She was falling down. Into her tears. Into her burning heart.

Just then someone picked her up. She yowled in defence and clawed at her attacker. She bit, scratched and kicked. It was the scent that made her stop. She looked up. It was a pale ginger she cat, very identical to Gingerheart. But then Sandkit saw the little cut on the warriors ear. Gingerheart didn't have that. The she cat smiled and put her down. But it was a little smile. Hollow. It was very hollow, filled with a lot of sadness.

"You remind me of him, you know?" Sandkit didn't need to ask who she was talking about. Firekit. "My name is Goldenflower. I'm Gingerhearts sister. I always wanted a kit, but I guess Starclan has another fate for me," Goldenflower said with tears in her eyes. Now, Sandkit had no idea or clue as to what Starclan was, but she knew that Goldenflower was pretty upset about her not having a kit nor sister.

Again, pain knocked her over. Last nights events came back. Goldenflower squeaked in surprise as Sandkit fell heavily to the ground and started crying. Sandkit said between her sobs, "Can I see him?"

Goldenflower nodded. "I was just going to check on him. Here, I'll pick you up." Goldenflower gently fastened her teeth around the scruff of Sandkits neck. She set of toward the medicine den. Sandkit seemed to have calmed down, but Goldenflower was worried how Sandkit would react when she sees the little kit in the state he's in.

Sandkit wanted to see Firekit. Badly! She resisted the urge to yell at Goldenflower to hurry up. Goldenflower looked at Sandkit and took a deep breath and slowed down. Sandkit saw why when they got to the medicine den. Sandkits heart almost stopped.

Brindleface wasn't surprised when she heard, "NO!," from the medicine den. She wanted to stop her kit from going to see the little kit, but Sandkit would never had listened to her, because she obviously cares for the young kit and that Sandkit always disobeys her mother. Brindleface knew that if nothing gets in their way, Sandkit and Firekit will love each other when they are warriors.

Sandkit fell to the floor. Somehow Goldenflower had dropped her, but Sandkit didn't care. She saw Firekit. Firekit. Firekit! She wanted to whisper his name softly, but all that came out was a scream, "NO!"

Firekit lay there. He wasn't moving. He looked the way he looked when Sandkit first saw him. But there were two differences.

He was slightly bigger. Sandkit realised that even though he was two moons old, with Sandkit and the others four, he was still very small. In fact, he was tiny! He was still healthy, the medicine cat made sure of that. The fact that he was a very healthy kit made Sandkit smile.

But the smile went away as fast as it came. Firekit was covered in dry blood. Everywhere. And his breathing. Sandkit wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

Right then, a she cat with a dappled coat came in. Sandkit recognised her as Spottedleaf, the medicine cat. She was moving frantically. "I- uh- comfrey- uh- cobwebs- and- uh- oh you guys. I'm so sorry. The little kit! He- uh. His wounds- uh- opened up again- and he lost too much blood and- uh- just wait here!" Sandkit would've laughed if it wasn't so serious.

She crawled up to him and started licking his face frantically. Finally, Spottedleaf walked in with herbs. She dropped them and whispered, "Come on. Can you please get up?"

Sandkit, with her face in Firekits fur, in a muffled voice said, "No." Out of nowhere, Spottedleaf gently picked her up. Sandkit knew it was for the greater good, but her love for the kit was too large. "No! NO! Don't let her take me away! Goldenflower, help! No! NO!" Sandkit burst into tears. She yelled at Spottedleaf, screamed at Goldenflower. She even screamed out a word that only Starclan knows where she learned it.

Finally, she was set down. She fell instantly asleep. Spottedleaf kept her in the medicine den, because apparently she stepped on a thorn on her way to the medicine den. It was nothing serious, but just because Firekit was there, Spottedleaf let Sandkit stay.

**A/N: So how was it? I'm gonna update a little later than usual, ****unfortunately. I havent finished writing the next chapter. Maybe in a couple days? Maybe more, maybe less. I dunno. I hope you enjoyed so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any warriors characters. All the credit for my imagination goes to Erin Hunter.

**A/N: Nothing much to say. Finished earlier than expected. Enjoy**

"No, you have crouch lower, like this," Sandpaw said to Firekit. Sandpaw crouched down and pounced on the leaf that was on the ground. They were in the middle of camp, and Sandpaw, who was an apprentice with Dustpaw for two moons, was trying to teach the kit how to hunt. Firekit was trying his best, but he just couldn't seem to catch the leaf. Sandpaw didn't care, but she didn't seem to find a way to help him. "Here, do what I do."

Dustpaw came out of the apprentice den and narrowed his eyes at the two young cats practicing moves. He was really jealous that Firekit got Sandpaw's attention more than him. He had a big crush on Sandpaw. He didn't like the kit getting in the way of their friendship. He wanted to get him out of the way.

Firekit pounced one last time, and then his eyes teared up. "I can't do anything right!"

Before Sandpaw could reply, Dustpaw came up and shoved the kit out of the way. Firekit started to fully cry. "Hey, Sandpaw." Sandpaw glared at the other apprentice and helped Firekit up.

"Come on," Sandpaw whispered, "Let's go." She put her tail around Firekits shoulder and they walked away towards the edge of camp. Sandpaw looked back at Dustpaw with tears in her eyes. Dustpaw was taken aback. Anger flowed through him as he snuck out of camp.

He made his way through Thunderclan territory. He was so angry at Sandpaw. He was angry at the kit. He needed to get back at her. He needed to damage the kit so they both would hate him, so that he and Sandpaw would be back together. He knew what he had to do. He ran to his destination.

"Firekit, it's okay. Don't cry. Everything is okay," Sandpaw said for the billionth time. But even she was finding it hard to bring back her own tears as well. Firekit was crying his eyes out. Sandpaw was about to say something when a foul stench hit their noses. Sandpaw recognized it, and she can tell that the kit recognized it too. Suddenly, Dustpaw ran up to them, panting.

"Shadowclan is attacking us."

Sandpaw gasped. She turned to Firekit. "Wait here and stay hidden." Firekit nodded. Sandpaw took off. In heartbeats, the camp was in a frenzy. Cat clawing at cat, it was madness. But the whole time, Dustpaw stayed with Firekit. They were in a place where it was easy to look out, but almost impossible to see where they were. Dustpaw smiled at his luck. He turned to Firekit.

"I'm extremely sorry." Firekit assumed the apprentice was talking about earlier, so he nodded. Dustpaw continued. "But you were in my way, and you will never be anymore." Firekit's eyes widened and he screamed as Dustpaw pounced on him.

Sandpaw was battling with a Shadowclan apprentice when she felt that something was wrong. She heaved the apprentice off of her and ran to where she left Firekit and Dustpaw. When she arrived there she stopped, shocked. She saw Dustpaw clawing into the side of Firekit. Firekit was crying as each claw mark was made. Dustpaw didn't notice her, but Firekit turned to look at her. Sandpaw mouthed to him, "Wait here!" She took off. She could see that Shadowclan was already fleeing. She took off to Bluestar's den. A few heartbeats later, Bluestar was running towards the hiding spot. When she arrived, Dustpaw was still attacking the kit. Firekit was in tears and he was pleading for the apprentice to stop.

Bluestar couldn't take this any longer. "DUSTPAW! YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Dustpaw stopped, realizing that Bluestar was watching, and looked fearfully from Bluestar to Sandpaw, who stood crying. Bluestar advanced on Dustpaw. "You know what? You don't belong here. Leave Thunderclan. And don't you dare to ever come back."

Dustpaw's eyes went wide. "But Sandpaw told me to-"

"Excuses won't work on me. Leave now!" Dustpaw walked passed Firekit on his way out the hiding place and slashed him once more. Firekit immediately got up and charged at him. Dustpaw ran out if the hiding place and out of camp, with Firekit hot on his trail. Bluestar turned to Sandpaw. "Go find them. Now!" Sandpaw nodded and dashed out of camp.

As she was making her way through the trees, the scent of the two cats were fading. But she was close enough to realize where they were. She gasped then surged on toward the Thunderpath.

The minute she arrived, she burst into tears again. Firekit was lying there on the Thunderpath, not moving. Dustpaw was nowhere to be seen. She was just about to rush forward when a huge monster stopped behind Firekit. A twoleg came out of the belly of the monster with a cage. He picked up Firekit and stuffed him in the cage. Sandpaw was not brave enough to get near the twoleg. The twoleg stuffed the cage into the monster, got inside of it, then the monster woke up, grumbled a little, then went off into the distance.

Sandpaw walked sullenly back to camp. When she reached through the gorse tunnel, all eyes turned on her. She had her head down, and she was walking slower than usual. Bluestar walked up to her. Sandpaw said quietly,"Firekit's been taken by twolegs. He's never going to come back." Bluestar was too mellow to say anything. Sandpaw just walked slowly to the apprentice den with her head down. Bluestar watched her go. Every cats eyes were on her.

She leapt up onto the High Rock. There was no need to call to the Rock, every cat was here. "Cats of Thunderclan. We all know the attack from Shadowclan today was highly unexpected. But what you cats do not know is that Dustpaw brought them here. He is not here right now, as he is exiled. He will never find a place in this clan again, ever. What you also don't know, is that our youngest kit, Firekit, has been taken by twolegs. He probably will not be found and will not be seen again. If you do, bring him here. He could be anywhere right now. That is all." She jumped down from the High Rock.

**A/N: Will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any warriors characters. All the credit for my imagination goes to Erin Hunter.

**A/N: Hi I'm back with Chapter FIVE! I'm excited and I thank you all those who enjoy my story. Ok, I'm switching POVs a couple times and I'll do some later. Please note, that this chapter takes place in a couple different time periods. So I hope you enjoy.**

Firekit was scared when he woke up inside of a cage, which was inside of a monster. His side extremely hurt from when Dustpaw attacked him at camp and from when he attacked him by the Thunderpath. He had no food nor water, not that he wanted any from the twoleg anyways. He could see out of the monsters eyes that they were in a twoleg camp. A big one too. There were these nests that reached a thousand times his size. He fell asleep again, despite the fact that the monster was a really uneven runner.

When he woke up his cage was being carried though a big white nest. After a while of what seemed like random walking, his twoleg catnapper finally sat down in a row of things that had four legs but weren't necessarily alive. He saw more and more twolegs come and sit down. Some came up to him and chatted with the twoleg catnapper in the usual twoleg jibber jabber. After a while of this, the twoleg stuffed some water in his cage. Firekit carefully drank it. After he was finished, the man took it out and he got up.

He walked through a tunnel, then he reach the end and Firekit gasped. They were walking a humongous monster. It almost looked like a bird. One his twoleg got in, sat down, and but the cage down in his lap, Firekit looked out the side of the monster. Nothing happened for a while. Then the bird monster started to trudge slowly onto a huge Thunderpath. After the bird monster was on one end of the Thunderpath, it ran really really fast. Everything outside of the monster looked like a blur. The bird monster jumped, and then it took flight. It was quite remarkable. It didn't even have to flap it's wings.

It was just about sundown when he saw it. He happened to look down and he saw the forest. He saw all of it. Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan territory. He couldn't believe his eyes, the forest was huge. He stared down at the forest as the monster flew over it. He wondered if Sandpaw would ever see him again. He shrunk back in his cage and fell asleep.

He woke up, not in a monster, but in a place Bluestar would refer to as the cutter. He didn't want to see the cutter! He was scared out of his mind now. But thankfully another cats cage was here. He turned to it. "Psst. Psst! Hello?"

The cat occupying the cage looked out. "Oh, hey."

"Do you know what's happening."

The other cat nodded. "Yeah, you are being adopted." Firepaw looked confused. "You see, it's where your twoleg family doesn't want you, so you then another twoleg family picks you out."

"I shouldn't be here. This is a mistake!" Firekit was about to argue more when a twoleg pointed at him. More sooner than later, his cage was being put out in yet another monster. This was a ground monster. It did not fly. The monster went off.

The ride took actually a couple hours go come back. He realized that they were going back in the opposite direction of the bird monster. He could tell because of the sun position. That meant he would be closer to the forest. Then they reached a twoleg home. They went inside. It was luxurious for a nest. Then again, it was a twoleg nest. Firekit made a mental note to escape and find the forest as soon as he possibly can.

Sandpaw was padding through the forest, trying to hunt, but couldn't get her mind off of the kit. She realised that the kit was 7 moons old. She was 10 moons old. If life was so stubborn, Firekit would be close to becoming Firepaw. So far it's been a day since the kit has been missing, and it was nearly sun high. Bluestar, her mentor and leader, took her out hunting. She knew what was going on. After all, her apprentice did love the kit.

Fate was not on her side lately. She was just about to make Firekit an apprentice today, but the attack from Dustpaw forced the schedule one day back, but since that stupid excuse for a Thunderclan cat lead him into a trap, Bluestar is not sure if Firekit would ever come back.

She padded up to Sandpaw. "Go try some more hunting. If your not up to it, you can go back and get some rest." Sandpaw shook her head just as a bird flew across her vision. Bluestar watched as Sandpaw pursued it out of sight. She sighed. She needed a break. She was confused as well. How could Dustpaw's motive be relevant to the attack. So he hated the kit. That doesn't mean he could send a whole army to his own home. That lead her to wonder where Dustpaw could possibly be at this moment. Maybe Shadowclan. Now was not the time to worry about it. She followed Sandpaw.

So it's been almost 4 moons at his new home, and Firekit out that his new name is Rusty. He also knew that a cat lived next to him and his name was Smudge. He also figured out at the exact moment he got a real good look at the forest next to the twoleg next, that the forest was his real home. He just needed to find the right time to escape...

**A/N: See where this is going? I thought you might. I'll update ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any warriors characters. All the credit for my imagination goes to Erin Hunter.

**A/N: Hey guys I am extremely sorry for the long wait. My summer is busier than my school year! This is chapter six. The other one was, as I felt, a terrible way to get on with the story, and I can tell some people thought this chapter was terrible. But I changed it, to your guys's advise, and I made it different. SO here you go! ENJOY!**

Sandstorm padded along towards Sunningrocks, feeling very mellow. She thought back to the day her friend disappeared. She had no idea of what could have happened to him. She ignored the rustle of prey in the bushes next to her and trudged on. "Oh come on!" protested her freshly new apprentice, Cinderpaw. "That mouse was right there! You could have gotten it, easy!"

Sandstorm swung her head toward Cinderpaw and was about to tell her to leave her alone but realized that would be highly unreasonable. After all, this apprentice was not even kitted when Firekit disappeared. Her gaze softened. "Cinderpaw," she sighed. "Sit down for a minute." Cinderpaw, realizing that she was being told a sad story, slowly shrunk to the ground and tucked her legs under her chest. Sandstorm sat down and got lost in her memories as she spoke. "There was once a kit, who's parents both died before he was a day old. His name was Firekit." Sandstorm choked at the name, but went on. "He was adopted by Goldenflower. It turned out I was his only friend. I became an apprentice when he was still only five moons old. One day, when the kit was 6 moons old, Bluestar told me he was to become an apprentice the next day. I was so excited and tried to teach him new things. He did not know that he was to become an apprentice the next day. But there was another apprentice who hated the kit yet loved me a lot, even though I didn't necessarily like him back. His name was Dustpaw. That same exact day, he tried to murder the kit." Cinderpaw's eyes got wide with terror and she started shivering in fear. "Bluestar found out and he got exiled. Firekit, being a kit, tried to chase him out of ThunderClan territory. Dustpaw set a trap for him, and Firekit got injured on the Thunderpath. Then a huge monster took him and- and to this day I have no idea where he is!" Sandstorm burst into tears.

Cinderpaw stood up and walked closer to Sandstorm. She laid down again. "But, but did you like him?"

Sandstorm looked at Cinderpaw, still crying. "I loved him!" Cinderpaw froze with shock. Suddenly, Spottedleaf, the medicine cat, appeared with herbs in her mouth. She dropped them as soon as she heard Sandstorms distressed mew.

"Oh, my! What happened?!" Cinderpaw rose up and told the story. Spottedleaf nodded gravely. "I was there that day. I will never forget it. Come on Sandstorm, let's get you to my den. I will treat you with anxiety and stress and see what happens."

Before she could say anymore, Sandstorm jerked her head up and practically screamed. "You don't know how it feels! You didn't know him like I did! You're just a medicine cat! You do not understand my pain!" Spottedleaf was taken aback. Cinderpaw looked from Sandstorm to Spottedleaf and back, then had enough. She got up and walked out of the clearing.

She had her head down and absentmindedly walked in a random pattern though ThunderClan territory. She was so upset for Sandstorm yet couldn't stand the yelling. Cinderpaw shook her head and stopped at some unfamiliar voices. She looked up. She had not expected herself to travel towards the twoleg nests but there she was, staring at a fence. She slithered back into the trees, looking at two kittypets talking to each other. One of the cats was white and had black splotches on his back. The other was a ginger furred one, who turned in Cinderpaw's direction as she stepped on a twig. The ginger cat hopped down from the fence and had a look around.

Anger surged though Cinderpaw. A kittypet on her territory. She stepped out and was about to chase the cat when the cat meowed, "Do you know Sandpaw?" Cinderpaw froze. Does he mean Sandstorm? She tilted her head to the side. "Sandpaw? Do you know a cat named Sandpaw?"

Cinderpaw held her breath and asked. "Who are you?"

The other cat started washing himself. Cinderpaw snorted impatiently. The cat, hearing her snort, stopped. "Fine, fine! My name is Rusty. But I used to be known as Firekit."

Cinderpaw froze with absolute shock. This was Firekit? Sandstorms friend? Before she knew what she was doing, she flicked her tail. "Follow me," she meowed. She took off, with the ginger cat trailing behind her. She followed her own scent trail back to the clearing where she left Sandstorm and Spottedleaf. She slowed down to a walk as she neared the bushes in which the two cats were behind. Firekit slowed down too. Cinderpaw looked back at the cat. He nodded. Cinderpaw nodded back and walked through the bushes.

She walked into the clearing and stopped. Spottedleaf was whispering soft words to Sandstorm, who was still crying. As the ginger cat walked through the bushes, nothing happened. Everything seemed to stop. Spottedleaf gave Cinderpaw a long look, making her think she made the wrong decision, bringing him here. But before Spottedleaf uttered a word, Sandstorm flew up and tackled Firekit to the ground, sobbing, "Firekit, oh Firekit." Just then, another cat came through the clearing. He was a big tabby with a torn ear and a scarred muzzle. It was the deputy, Tigerclaw.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A kittypet?" Tigerclaw spat. He turned his amber gaze on Sandstorm, then to Spottedleaf, and finally to Cinderpaw. "Follow me! I'm reporting this to Bluestar!"

As the deputy turned to leave, Sandstorm opened her mouth to protest, but Spottedleaf piped up. "He isn't a kittypet, Tigerclaw." Tigerclaw turned back and gave a long, hard stare at the medicine cat. Spottedleaf let out a sigh. "Don't you recognize him?" Tigerclaw took another long look at the "kit". When Tigerclaw didn't respond, the medicine cat rolled her eyes. "Firekit! His name is Firekit! He helped, along with Sandstorm, uncover Dustpaw's actions." Tigerclaw thought back, then nodded.

Tigerclaw looked at Firekit. "Come on, you! Before you get into anymore trouble!" Firekit glowered at the deputy but said nothing. He dipped his head, and the five cats walked back to camp.

**A/N: I pray to Starclan this was better. I will try to update soon!**


End file.
